


Warm Winter Day

by LizzardLady



Series: Capri Quote Shenanigans [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, I love this one shot okay, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Marshmallows, One Shot, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: Damen and Laurent spend a winter Friday together, roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate.Quote Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"





	Warm Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you like this one-shot. I honestly really like it and got a little carried away, haha. I headcanon that Laurent steals Damen's shirts often, and Damen just smiles when he sees it. I also headcanon that Laurent LOVES marshmallows and will do anything to roast them right xD Enjoy!

Gray clouds gathered in the sky, their presence almost obtrusive on what should be a productive Friday. Glimmering flakes of snow fell slowly from above, forming a neat white blanket on the ground. The neighborhood, normally awake and active, was sleepy and withdrawn. Everyone was focused on staying indoors, wrapped up in woolen blankets by the warm fire. That’s exactly what Laurent was doing. The TV played some random show; Laurent didn’t really care what it was, it was just background noise. His attention was focused on the window, watching the icy cold of winter. He was waiting for his lover to come home, longing to cuddle up with him as they watched cheesy romances on the couch.

Laurent shifted his position a little, attempting to sit more comfortably. He nestled even farther into his blanket, leaning his head back against the couch. His shirt fell loosely around his shoulders, exposing his pale collarbone. The shirt wasn’t his own: it was Damen’s, hence why it was too big for his slender frame. Laurent often stole Damen’s shirts. Damen didn’t seem to mind, and so he kept doing it. He liked how they fit, and how they smelled faintly of his lover. Laurent’s gaze was drawn to the front door as it opened, Damen stepping inside.

Damen was holding a couple of plastic bags in one hand, his keys in the other. He made his way to the kitchen, putting everything down on the counter before heading for his husband. Laurent smiled at him, his blue eyes warm and dancing with the animated fire.

“You’ve been out since before I woke up,” Laurent commented, glancing curiously at the plastic bags. “What’d you get?”

“I picked up some hot chocolate mix, and stuff for s’mores,” Damen replied, leaning down to kiss Laurent’s forehead.

Laurent’s smile got wider, and he pushed the blanket off himself, eager to start roasting marshmallows. He paused, the sudden lack of warmth a little discomforting. Damen was already walking to the kitchen, pulling things out of the plastic bags so they could start making s’mores sooner. Laurent followed his husband to the kitchen with his usual catlike grace, his steps quiet against the wooden floor. Once he was close enough, Damen wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him into a soft kiss. Laurent melted into it, his eyes fluttering closed. When Damen broke away, he asked a question.

“Is that my shirt?” Damen asked softly, a breath of amusement in his voice.

“I’ve only stolen your shirts so many times, why ask now?” Laurent pointed out, his crystal eyes blinked open.

Damen laughed quietly and shortly at that, “Good point.”

Laurent pushed his lover away, turning to the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars now sitting on the counter. He grabbed the bag of marshmallows, searching one of their cabinets for their metal marshmallow roasting sticks. Getting two, he stalked back to the living room, settling in front of the fireplace. As Damen settled beside him, he stuck a marshmallow on each of their sticks before handing Damen his.

“So, what have you been doing all morning?” the dark-eyed man inquired, turning his stick as he held it above the fire.

“Watching TV,” Laurent responded simply. He was really focused on roasting his marshmallow, determined to get it the perfect golden-brown color he liked.

Damen caught on that talking probably wouldn’t get him anywhere, and instead focused on his own sugary treat. For a while, the two of them just sat together, roasting marshmallows and making s’mores. Occasionally Damen would whisper sweet nothings to his lover, earning a light blush and a smile. It was peaceful, the low sound of the TV all but faded into background noise.

After what seemed like hours of making s’mores, Laurent finally broke the comfortable silence. “We should make hot chocolate.”

Damen smiled at that, taking Laurent’s free hand and pulling them both to their feet. Discarding their sticky roasting sticks, they headed to the kitchen, grabbing the hot chocolate mix Damen had bought. Laurent got them a couple of mugs, grabbing milk from the fridge and setting everything down by the mix.

Once they had their hot chocolate, they settled down on the couch, curling up in blankets. Damen had an arm around Laurent, keeping him in a warm embrace. They turned on some random movie, not caring about what they watched so long as they were together. The rest of the day passed by with the two of them snuggled together on the couch, making fun of bad movies and sipping hot chocolate.


End file.
